Sakura
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: Serang gadis yang mengalami kejadian tak terduga di hari spesial bagi hidupnya... (Baca aja deh... Gak bisa bikin summary)/ Mind RnR?


** Hai minna~~!**

**Jumpa lagi di Fict baru Hazu. Kali ini hanya one shoot kok… ^^**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang penuh dengan salah ini…. Maaf jika aneh… m(_ _)m *Bungkukin badan***

**Enjoy reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Uchiha Hazuna**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, abal, De el el…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan setelah hari kepergiannya. Keluarga yang ia tinggalkan masih dalam keadaan berduka cita. Ya, mereka ditinggal pergi oleh anak bungsu mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi. Haruno Sakura, nama lengkap anak bungsu mereka, yang telah tiada.

Sakura meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang disebut "Tabrak lari" ketika ia hendak menyebarang melewati zebra cross sepulang sekolah. Saat ia menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas sedang menunjukkan lampu merah. Dari arah kanan, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melesat. Sakura tak bisa mengelak dan terjadilah insiden kecelakaan tersebut. Sang supir yang menyadari telah menabrak seorang anak, langsung saja memacu mobilnya meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang telah sekarat seorang diri di tengah jalan.

Begitu seorang Ibu menemukannya, Ibu tersebut sontak berteriak meminta tolong. Segera, datanglah beberapa warga yang langsung saja menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Seorang bapak memungut handphone Sakura yan tergeletak akibat terjatuh. Dengan segera, bapak tersebut mencari kontak di handphone Sakura.

Tuut… tuuut…

Trek

"Ya? Ada apa Sakura?" Jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Maaf. Apa ini orang tua Sakura?" Tanya Bapak tersebut.

"Ya. Ini saya, Kaa-san-nya. Ada apa bapak menelepon melalui handphone anak saya? Dan maaf. Bapak siapa ya?" Tanya Ibu Sakura sopan. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Segala macam perasaan tak enak mulai menyeruak keluar.

_ Ada apa ya? Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Ada apa nak? Kaa-san khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu._

"Saya Kyotaro. Begini, Bu. Sakura anak Ibu…-" Bapak tersebut menggantung ucapannya. Ibu Sakura sudah gugup setengah mati menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Bapak tersebut.

"-… Mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ia sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Ia baru saja mengalami tabrak lari."

Jawaban dari Pak Kyotaro membuat hati Ibu Sakura langsung mencelos. Lututnya terasa lemas. Berita tersebut membuatnya sedikit shock.

"Y… Yang benar, Pak? Ap… apa… I… Itu benar?" Ibu Sakura tergagap.

"Ya Bu. Itu benar. Anak Ibu mengalami luka lumayan parah. Ia juga sempat pingsan. Saya harap Ibu cepat datang ke tempat anak Ibu." Jelas pak Kyotaro.

_ Sa… Sakura… Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Bertahanlah nak. Kaa-san akan datang._

"Ha… Halo? Ibu?"

"Y… Ya pak. Terima kasih. Sudah mengabarkan. Saya pamit dulu. Permisi." Ucap Ibu Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Pip. Sambungan diputuskan.

Ibu Sakura terduduk sementara di lantai. Ia sungguh shock atas kabar tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Di hari hari spesial, mengapa anaknya harus menerima kejadian ini?

_ Sakura… Mengapa kamu mengalami hal ini?_

Segera, Ibu Sakura bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Untunglah rumah sakit tersebut tak jauh dari rumah. Ia dapat menempuh menuju rumah sakit hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

"Permisi Mbak. Saya ingin bertanya. Apa ada pasien yang bernama Sakura?" Tanya Ibu Sakura sopan kepada seorang resepsionis.

Resepsionis tersebut membuka sebuah buku catatan. "Apa yang Ibu maksud itu Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya balik.

Ibu Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Resepsionis tersebut berbisik pelan kepada seorang perawat yang baru saja mendatangi meja resepsionis.

"Ia ada di ruangan nomor 208. Ruangan tersebut berada di lantai 2."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ibu Sakura sembari bergegas menuju ruangan yang telah diberitahukan oleh resepsionis tersebut.

Tap… Tap… Tap… Cklek

Pintu dibuka. Menapilkan seorang gadis yang terbujur kaku di kasur pasien dan seorang perawat yang membereskan obat-oabatan di atas menja.

Ia segera mendekati gadis tersebut yang diyakini sebagai anaknya. Tampak raut khawatir terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana seorang Ibu tak khawatir dengan anaknya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan?

"Permisi, Bu. Saya keluar dulu. Jikalau ada apa-apa, Ibu bisa memanggil saya, dokter atau perawat lain. Permisi." Pamit perawat tersebut sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Blam…

Ibu Sakura kembali beralih menuju anaknya. Ditatapnya wajah putri bungsunya lekat-lekat. Seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan wajah anaknya. Wajah Sakura tampak tenang namun terlihat… rapuh. Rasa khawatir dan iba bercampur menjadi satu. Ibu Sakura mengelus pipi pucat Sakura.

_ Nak, Kaa-san mohon kamu bangun, ya. Kaa-san mohon. Jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san. Sakura anak kuat. Kamu pasti bisa. Karena itu… Bukalah matamu._

"Ngh…" Terdengar sebuah lenguhan. Jari tangan kanan Sakura mulai bergerak sedikit. Ibunya yang mengetahui hal tersebut menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Senyum kelegaan.

Tak lama, ia mulai membuka matanya. Menampilkan bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. Matanya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap tuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan. Wajahnya tampak sayu akibat lemas.

"Ka… Kaa-san?"

"Ya, Sakura. Ini Kaa-san. Kamu tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ibunya sembari tetap mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum walau masih lemas. "Ya. A… aku tak a… pa, Kaa-san. Tak u… usah… Tak usah… kha…watir. Tenang sa… ja."

"Sakura, Kamu jangan memaksakan diri begitu. Kaa-san cemas padamu." Ucap Ibunya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Sak… Sakura bilang, K… Ka… Kaa-san… tak usah kha… watir."

"Sakura. Kaa-san paham. Kaa-san yakin kamu kuat, nak. Tapi…" Ucapannya terputus tatkala tangan Sakura menggenggam lemah tangannya yang tengah mengusap pipi Sakura.

"Ya, Kaa-san. Ma… af ya." Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Ibu Sakura menghela napas sebelum memulai perkataannya. "Sakura, _Otanjoubi omodetou_. Kaa-san berharap kamu panjang umur, sehat selalu. Yang terpenting… kamu selalu berada di sisi Kaa-san. Cepatlah sembuh. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan apa yang kamu minta." Ucap Ibu Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Ya Kaa-san. Ta… pi aku su… sudah se… nang Ka… Kaa-san datang. I… ni kado ter… terin… dah un... tukku. Maka… sih, Kaa-san."

"M… mungkin wak… tu Sakura seb… bentar la… gi." Lanjutnya.

Ibu Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Kamu jangan meninggalkan Kaa-san. Kaa-san tak mau. Kaa-san sayang padamu, Sakura."

"A… I… Kaa-san… Sakura… sa…-" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tubuhnya sudah lemah. Ia tak menggenggam tangan Ibunya lagi. Seperti sudah tak ada tenaga lagi. Matanya sudah tampak bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Tak terdengar kembali deru nafas yang berasal dari hidunnya. Wajahnya… tak menampakkan senyuman yang tadi ia sunggingkan kepada Ibunya.

"Sakura?" Ibunya memanggil nama Sakura. Tak ada respon apapun. Ia guncangkan pelan tubuh Sakura, tak ada respon sama sekali.

Ibunya panik dan segera keluar memanggil dokter.

"DOKTER! DOKTER!"

Seorang dokter bersama seorang perawat mendatangi Ibu Sakura. Ibu Sakura menjelaskan. Dokter tersebut pun langsung masuk dan memeriksa Sakura.

Selesai memeriksa, dokter tersebut kemudian menatap Ibu Sakura lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Yang tabah ya, Bu. Anak Ibu-" Ucapan dokter tersebut terputus.

"Ya. Saya mengerti dok." Ucap Ibu Sakura yang langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura." Gumamnya pelan. Nyaris hilang.

_ Sakura… mengapa kamu pergi secepat ini meninggalkan Kaa-san? Mengapa Sakura? Padahal Kaa-san sudah berjanji padamu di hari spesial ini. Kami-sama! Mengapa Engkau mengambilnya secepat ini?_

Air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Tak bisa dibendung lagi. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam sembari menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura dengan tangannya dan menatap tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa di hadapannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jasad Sakura dimakamkan di pemakaman terdekat. Sampai waktu pemakaman, Ibu Sakura hanya menatap tanah makam Sakura dengan tatapan sedih yang teramat dalam. Begitu para warga telah kembali, tersisalah keluarga Sakura yang masih menatap tanah makam Sakura. Tak lama hujan pun turun. Ibu Sakura tak mengacuhkan rintikkan hujan yang turun. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap nisan Sakura.

"Semoga kamu bahagia, Sakura." Ucapnya pelan kemudian melangkah diikuti oleh Ayah dan Kakak Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai… *Ngelap keringet*^o^7)**

**Apakah bisa memuaskan reader semua? **

**Sudah kebayang di benak belom?**

**Arigatou atas review yang beisi saran, kritik, penyemangat atau pun itu….**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di fict selanjutnya^O^)/**

**Bagi yang liburan… selamat libur dan bagi yang masuk sekolah lagi… Keep trying your best! **

**Salam selalu…. ^^**

**Hazu**


End file.
